


Helping Hand

by EternalDemure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers getting high together, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Drug Use, straight guy doing gay things, wth did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDemure/pseuds/EternalDemure
Summary: Liam comes back home late, stoned, and horny. Good thing his little brother's there to give a helping hand.





	

When the door clicked shut, I prayed mom wasn’t still awake, awaiting my arrival; According to the clock hanging above the dining room table, it was at least 2 hours past my curfew. But I was 18 years old, for Pete’s sake, I was old enough to make my own decisions, right?  
And besides, I think i would rather have mom catch me coming home at 2 a.m. than have her catch the smell of pot on my jacket.  
I plucked a banana off the kitchen counter and quietly made my way upstairs. Apart from a small bathroom, the only room on this floor was the bedroom I shared with my little brother, Caleb.  
The door squeaked open, then shut as I walked through and shoved my football bag on the floor. As quietly as possible I stripped down into my boxers and slipped under the sheets of my bed, desperate for some privacy.  
I glanced over to my brother, making sure he was actually asleep--Caleb liked to pretend—then let my impatient hand wander under my briefs.  
I palmed myself for a few minutes, picturing Jessica's ever exposing cheerleader uniform--how her fat ass practically hung out of the short skirt, how the underwear disappeared into her crack to show off more flesh. My mind flashed back to eight grade, when she let me slide my achingly hard cock between her ass cheeks--we were both horny and wanted to experiment. In ninth grade, she was the first girl I ever fucked. Now, I felt every single one of my touches erupt through my belly, sending stars to my eyes.  
But this wasn’t enough.  
Without a second thought, I hurriedly pulled my dick from its constraints, a cool whoosh of air hitting it, making it ache even more, then began stroking it. Faster and faster.  
But I couldn’t get myself to release.  
I slowed my movements, watching my foreskin slip around me to reveal my ever-hard, reddened tip as my hand slid down to rest its hold on my damp base.  
I closed my eyes and breathed, kicking the blankets off my legs to help dry the slight sheen of sweat now covering my body.  
Suddenly, something collided with my exposed head, making me jump upright in my bed. My face heated at what I saw.  
“Caleb?” I said. With my movement, his hand had slid off from where he’d wrapped it around me, pulling my foreskin back up to cover me on the way. It sent a shock of heat right in the good spot. Nevertheless, I continued: “What are you doing? Go to bed.”'  
My little brother looked at me, blue eyes wide. “What were you doing?”  
I sat straighter, leaning in slightly. “Go to bed, Cale.”  
His gaze suddenly flicked down to my lap.  
"Were you hurting yourself?"  
"What? No!" I whispered angrily. "But you were moaning and breathing really heavily, and..." he looked down again. "Should I get mom?" "No!" I said a bit too loudly for my liking. Then, more quietly, "no, go to bed." "But your, uh, boy parts are pussing..." "Pussing...?" I followed his gaze down to... fuck! Motherfucking, cock-sucking bitch! My dick was still out, a trail of pre-cum glistening down the side of its length. "Caleb, that means I'm feeling good, Christ!" I started to shove my still-hard cock back into my boxers, desperate to forget this whole night now, when a small hand gently touched my wrist..  
“Wait,” Caleb said. “Can I… Can I touch it again? I want to make you feel more good.”  
I started to say no, absolutely not because he’s my brother, my brother! But something made me hesitate.  
And then suddenly I was settling back down into a comfortable position, my hands seeming to move on their own as they slid down to let my aching dick spring back out from where I'd hidden it. Caleb and I watched as it swung back and forth, over and over, before settling into a slightly-curved position that pointed right up to ceiling. All 7 inches exposed to him.  
Caleb stared in awe before leaning onto my bed and taking it into his hand. His palm was slightly sweaty, and it shot fire right where I most wanted it to be.  
“Move, Cale, dammit.” I groaned between my teeth.  
And then it was happening. My own brother was giving me a handjob.  
Slowly, Caleb tightened his grip on my dick and slipped down my length, watching everything closely. Then, startlingly fast, he shot that same hand right back up, causing a loud moan to gasp out from my lips.  
God I wished I could smoke a joint right now.  
He stroked me up and down for a while, the sensation too amazing for me to describe--he wasn't as good as a pussy, but the thought of what he were doing made everything that much more exciting--before he paused.  
I almost growled at him. Almost.  
“Why the fuck did you stop?” I said instead, pushing my hips up into his hand. I got half way through his hold before he unwrapped his fingers from around my rock hard length.  
“Liam, you smell weird.”  
“That’s probably my dick, Cale. Fuckin—“  
“Were you doing drugs again?”  
I paused. “How do you—?”  
“I’ve seen the big kids do it before. You can smoke now if you want. I know it'll make you feel even better.”  
Again, I knew what I should’ve answered, but I hesitated. Fuck it.  
I smiled and reached into my night stand, pulling out one my joints. Sliding back down on my bed, I tilted my hips toward my brother, closed my eyes, and lit it.  
I swore my dick got even harder, then. Between hits, I almost didn’t notice when something wet move against my cock.  
I opened my eyes again to see my little brother’s tongue tracing the vein that went up along my dick, pausing to dig the tip of his tongue into my hole, eating up all the precum.  
Between kisses to my tip, he asked, looking at the joint between my fingers: “Can I try, Liam? I want to feel good too.”  
I watched as he took his first hit, then coughed in my blankets, right before taking another, smiling, and blowing the smoke right onto my dick. The white of his gorgeous eyes had already become red.  
After that, we took turns passing the weed as he sucked me off until I came.


End file.
